Cloak
|gender = Male |affiliation = St. Sebastian's Preparatory School (formerly) |tv series = Cloak & Dagger (20 episodes) |actor = Aubrey Joseph Maceo Smedley III (young) |status = Alive}} Tyrone Johnson is a former student at the St. Sebastian's Preparatory School and a former player of its basketball team with the ability to manipulate Darkforce, a power he gained after being exposed to an explosion of energy caused by the Roxxon Gulf Platform's collapse on the same night his brother, Billy, was killed by a police officer. His powers are connected to Tandy Bowen, who was also exposed to the energy from the explosion. Despite having vastly different backgrounds, both share similar experiences. Biography Early Life Losing his Brother ]] The youngest child of Otis and Adina Johnson, Tyrone Johnson was named after his mother's grandfather. He was close to his brother Billy and idolized him. One day Johnson ear-dropped on a conversation between his brother and his friends, Rockwell and Duane Porter, on stealing a radio from someone's car. Billy, however, was hesitant noting he could not get involved in any more illegal activities or he would face his father's punishment. Wanting to impress his brother, Johnson stole the radio from the car himself but then ran into Billy who disapproved of his little brother's actions. being murdered]] Johnson, however, then admitted he was scared and Billy comforted him and told him they were gonna return the radio when they were then spotted by two police officers. Johnson and Billy then ran from the police officers. Billy, however, was killed when James Connors reflexively shot him when an oil rig in Lake Borgne suddenly exploded. Johnson jumped into the lake after his brother's body. While he was underwater, falling debris damaged the oil rig, releasing a wave of energy that imbued Johnson with superhuman abilities related to shadows. Johnson was instinctively drawn to a bright light coming from Tandy Bowen, a young girl trapped in a car sinking to the bottom of the lake when the same energy wave gave her powers relating to light. Johnson and Tandy's powers worked together to free Tandy from the car, and the two children washed up safely on a beach. ]] The police would falsify Billy's autopsy to make it appear as if he died with drugs in his system and was not shot by an officer. Although Johnson was able to describe the officer who shot Billy, the police chief used security footage of Johnson stealing the radio to discredit him and denied there was even an officer who fit that description. Out of grief over the loss of their oldest son, Johnson's parents put pressure on him to be perfect so there would be less of a chance that they lose him, too. Cloak & Dagger ]] Eight years later, Johnson was still not over the death of his brother and how the police haven't made a move on the man who killed him. His relationship with his parents seems to have gone a bit distant ever since Billy was killed. Noticing Johnson's grim demeanor, his friend Evita invites him to a high school party hoping to cheer him up. There, Johnson stumbles upon another girl, with the two making cheeky conversation with each other. after she took his wallet]] After she left, Johnson realized that she had stolen his wallet and starts chasing her through a graveyard. When he finally catches up to her and grabs her hand, a void of darkness comes out of Johnson's hand and a beaming light in the girl's. Shocked at what happened, the two recall that happening on another separate occasion. Johnson then questions if she's the girl that he rescued by the shore eight years. They make contact with one another again, but it scares her off and Johnson is left alone. ]] That night, after Johnson fell asleep, his powers transported him to the roof of building with a sign of the Roxxon Corporation. He came across the officer who shot Billy and caught his name while on the way back to his house the next morning. The next night, Johnson's powers transported him to the trunk of Connors' car. Johnson attacked the corrupt detective, but when Connors grabbed him by his neck, Johnson was dragged into his memory of the night he killed Billy. This stunned Connors for enough time for Johnson to run away. His powers brought him back to his bedroom before Connors could shoot him.Cloak & Dagger: 1.01: First Light Hunting Connors ]] Johnson skipped school the next day so he could follow James Connors. While on a stakeout, he fell asleep, causing him to miss gym practice and earning him more ire from his coach. As a consequence, his teammates assaulted him in the locker room and locked him in the storage cage. Fortunately, Johnson escaped and brought a baseball bat to do more reconnaissance on Connors, teleporting away when the detective sensed him. That same night, he stole his mother's gun and broke into Connors' home to kill him. ]] However, Johnson's powers took him away from Connors before he could avenge Billy's death. Johnson ended up in the middle of a backroad, while the bullet intended for Connors instead went through the windshield of a car driven by Tandy Bowen. Reeling from what he had done, he explained that he didn't mean to shoot her, but Tandy coldly replied that she never wanted to see him again.Cloak & Dagger: 1.02: Suicide Sprints Revelations Confused about what his powers are and the connection he has with Tandy, Evita Fusilier invited Johnson on a voodoo tour of New Orleans and introduced him to her aunt Chantelle Fusilier, a voodoo priestess. Using playing cards, Chantelle described Johnson as half of an embodiment of hope and fear and recommended a spiritual bath. After Johnson bought the ingredients with Fusilier, they quietly returned to his house. Upon entering the bathtub, he found himself in a dreamlike consciousness. watching Nathan Bowen getting tortured]] Johnson spotted a young Tandy Bowen on top of the Roxxon Corporation building, then inside an abandoned church offering poisonous pills to men, causing them to collapse, than her present self in the bayou, where she was looking into a transparent board room. Johnson repeatedly saw Nathan Bowen tortured to death by his own coworkers and Bowen herself running away, but it stopped when Johnson begged her to try something else. She then confronted the situation head-on, causing him to wake up.Cloak & Dagger: 1.03: Stained Glass Getting Answers at the St. Theresa's Church]] Johnson visited the church from his dream, hoping to find Tandy there, and explained that he just wanted to talk. The two began to tell each other their own personal tragedies, believing that fate always keeps them together. The conversation turned sour, however, as their differing beliefs caused Johnson to leave Tandy abruptly. ]] Wanting to get closer to Connors, he decided to falsify a report of his bike being stolen, and in the process stole his father's bolt cutters. Otis took notice of his different behavior lately and decided to take him to his tribe, the Wild Red Hawks. There, Tyrone discovered that the tribe has been holding on to a certain handmade cloak made by Billy but left unfinished, and insisted on completing it for his late brother. Tyrone grew even more impatient with bringing Connors to justice and urged Detective O'Reilly that he could help. O'Reilly refused, advising him to let her handle the situation.Cloak & Dagger: 1.04: Call/ResponseCloak & Dagger: 1.05: Princeton Offense ]] While at home, Tyrone suddenly warped to an industrial warehouse owned by Duane Porter, one of Billy's old friends and the two caught up on old times. He later found out that Duane and Connors are working together and that Duane also knows the truth about Billy's murder. He attempted to get a job from him to get closer to Connors by stealing and returning a bag of drugs from one of Duane's dealers, Kev. He confronted Duane about Billy's death and convinced him to come forward, but hid when Connors arrived. The crooked cop ordered Duane to kill O'Reilly once she entered the warehouse. Tyrone warned O'Reilly about the ambush in time, but the detective quickly shot and killed Duane, with Tyrone barely escaping the police. He suddenly entered Tandy's church and broke into tears, with Tandy not being able to comfort him due to the nature of their powers.Cloak & Dagger: 1.06: Funhouse Mirrors In the Mind of a Mud Man meet Ivan Hess]] After a brief grieving period, Tandy asked for Tyrone's help to enter the mind of Ivan Hess, the sole survivor of the Roxxon oil rig explosion who fell into a catatonic state, explaining that she cannot do it with her powers alone. He agreed to help and the two managed to get inside Hess's consciousness and actually meet him there, who now seemed oblivious of his own life and his daughter. They discovered that he was reliving the moment the oil rig exploded, resetting every time. Inside the rig, the two fought oil rig workers affected by the first explosion, dubbed Terrors by Hess, and learned that the only way for him to wake up was to close off the valves in the core room. Tyrone attempted to do it himself as Tandy became obsessed with talking to her supposed father through Hess' phone, but to no avail, as Hess needed to close the valves himself and couldn't fend off the Terrors alone. He initially intended to leave, believing it hopeless, but Tandy decided to stay in order to keep talking with her father. Concerned, Tyrone re-entered Ivan's mind, learning she had relived the event enough times to become more proficient with her daggers, and convinced her to help by suggesting she ask her "father" something only her real father would know. Finally accepting her father's death, Tandy assisted Tyrone and Hess with closing the valves, who was also finally reminded of his daughter. The plan worked and Hess was brought out of his catatonic state.Cloak & Dagger: 1.07: Lotus Eaters Making A Move On the anniversary of Billy's death, the Wild Red Hawks visited to commemorate their former member and Tyrone was able to finish Billy's old cloak. He confronted O'Reilly about advancing on James Connors, with the latter saying he has been on edge possibly due to how it's the day he shot Tyrone's brother. Tyrone decided to use this to their advantage, explaining that they could scare him into making a confession by pretending he's Billy's ghost. When O'Reilly and later on Kenneth Fuchs heard about this, they were immediately skeptical. Tyrone then used his cloak and showed them his powers. ]] That night, Tyrone confronted Connors enveloped in Darkforce, and constantly warped in and out of his line of sight. Connors chased him to the same shipping container dock where he shot Billy. Finally, he approached the officer slowly, boldly declaring why he can't admit to killing him, even though Connors counter-argued with the oil rig explosion throwing him off. Nevertheless, Connors confessed to his crime, which was filmed by Fuchs and got him arrested by O'Reilly. Tyrone then came to visit Tandy and her mother at the shore when they were about to send a sky lantern off to honor Nathan Bowen. Immediately after, Tandy and Tyrone went inside Melissa's mind, projecting a simultaneous fear and memory, where they found the widowed mother looking at a theater screen of her and Nathan together. When the projector broke down, Tandy decided to cut through the screen and the two entered Tandy's old house, where the real memory of Melissa and Nathan was shown. After accidentally pouring coffee all over some files, Tandy's father smacked Melissa and the two quickly exited her mind. Despite the shock at what they had seen, they still lit the lantern and let it float into the sky.Cloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories The Hero's Regression The NOPD informed the Johnsons that James Connors had been taken into custody and would be further investigated if he is responsible for Billy's death. Tyrone's parents hardly responded to the news and quietly left, infuriating him with the fact that his actions hardly did anything. That anger caused Tyrone to beat down another student at school, earning him a lecture from Father Delgado. The two briefly fought, and Tyrone caught a glimpse of Delgado's fears, as well as Liam Walsh's hopes, which were being taken away by Tandy. Evita tried to console Tyrone for his recent behavior but was interrupted by Tandy, who also attempted to the former's hopes but somehow couldn't. This led to Tyrone arguing with Tandy about her almost sociopathic behavior while she countered with his own naïveté. ]] At home, Adina talked with Tyrone. She argued that she was aware of Tyrone's involvement in Connors' arrest and that the reason why she hasn't done anything to help solve Billy's murder is that the connections Connors has are potentially dangerous. As a result, she doesn't want justice for Billy at the expense of the rest of her family, and even if the case was solved, it would hardly matter. But she did note how much Tyrone resembles his older brother, to which she is very proud as well as afraid of. Suddenly, the NOPD raided the Johnson household, as Tyrone had been framed for murdering Officer Kenneth Fuchs. Mrs. Johnson quickly urged her son to run and he escaped immediately after.Cloak & Dagger: 1.09: Back Breaker On The Run Madness at Mardi Gras during Mardi Gras]] Now a fugitive from the police, Tyrone took refuge with the Red Hawks, where his father returned Billy's cloak to him. While the Red Hawks kept the cops occupied, Tyrone teleported away. He attempted to lose the cops in the crowds at the Mardi Gras parade and regroup with O'Reilly, but was caught. O'Reilly urged him to teleport away, but he refused to do so in front of everyone. Tyrone and O'Reilly were taken into custody and locked in the station's storage room. ]] Tyrone pleaded with Lafayette, who had been left on guard, to release them. Before he could do so, Daniels informed him that James Connors had arrived, causing Lafayette to change his mind. Connors arrived shortly after to revel in his victory, which wouldn't last long. As Tyrone and O'Reilly were escorted out of the station, a Terror entered and began attacking and infecting everyone in the vicinity. Tyrone and O'Reilly managed to free themselves and hold up in the weapons locker, where his cloak had been taken. Arming himself with two tasers, Tyrone planned to lure the Terrors into a separate room with help from the officer from earlier. Though his cloak was torn apart in the process, Tyrone managed to trap the Terrors and teleport to safety right next to Tandy. Thinking quickly, Tyrone used his remaining taser to incapacitate Mina Hess, who had just been turned into a Terror herself. Regrouping back at the abandoned church, Tyrone and Tandy lament the losses they faced earlier, before Evita arrives and tells them their fates as the Divine Pairing; the city has faced numerous catastrophes over its history and they revolve around two people ceasing it. But, one of the two has to die in order for that to happen. Worried for Tyrone's safety, they kiss one last time and wishes him luck. Believing to be unable to control his powers, Tandy hands over Tyrone's old hoodie she stole from him 8 years ago. The two then make their way to the core in a Roxxon energy compartment. They make their way through New Orleans, only to be ambushed by more Terrors. They are aided by O'Reilly and the two press on. Upon arriving, Connors comes up from behind them with a shotgun but is easily subdued by the two. Tyrone teleports himself and Connors on top of the Roxxon building, ready to drop him, but ultimately doesn't. At that moment, Connors is about to fire his gun, but Tyrone uses his Darkforce tendrils to hold him and absorbs him into himself, much to the latter's surprise. He then meets up with Tandy and decides not to risk Tandy's life believing he is the part of the Divine Pairing that must sacrifice himself and thus warps into the compartment, saying goodbye. Inside Tyrone manages to close all the valves but the residual energy is still rising. Tandy barges in, believing it's her fate too. The two then hold hands, absorb all the light and dark energy inside, and warp out and release it into the sky. Exhausted, the two smiled at each other, relieved they're both still alive. Knowing he's still framed for murder and cannot go back home, Tyrone takes his stuff from the house and moves into the abandoned church, which Tandy just moved out of. The two meet up with each other at the church, with Tandy giving supplies to Tyrone, who notes that he didn't know Tandy could care. She remarks in a cheek manner that she's learning and the two smile.Cloak & Dagger: 1.10: Colony Collapse Lying Low Tyrone spent the next eight months hiding in St. Teresa's Church while keeping a close eye on his loved ones, including Tandy. During this time, he decided to use his powers for vigilantism as a way of coping with his isolation. Raid on Uptown Block Kings One night, acting on a tip from O'Reilly, Tyrone tailed a drug runner for the Uptown Block Kings back to one of their hideouts. Using his powers to sneak inside, Tyrone stole as many drugs and money as he could carry before escaping. The next day, Tyrone teleported into O'Reilly's car to drop off the evidence. Instead, the detective was furious, warning him he was still a fugitive from the police and his actions would only put the gang on high alert. That evening, Tandy arrived to watch The Mask of Zorro with Tyrone. Tyrone used his powers to finish setting up the movie screen, with Tandy remarking on his progress with his powers. Despite his fugitive status, she also provided him with a voice recorder and textbooks from his school. Keeping in Touch The next day, Tyrone teleported around town to see how his family and friends were doing in his absence. At St. Sebastian's, he saw another boy hitting on Evita, though she refused his advances. Raid on Money Hustle Gang That night, Tyrone tailed a runner from the Money Hustle Gang back to one of their hideouts. As with the Uptown Block Kings, he teleported inside and attempted to steal more evidence for O'Reilly, but was caught and beaten by two of their thugs. Fortunately, Tandy arrived and dropped a shelf on his attackers, allowing them to escape. Back at the church, Tandy confronted Tyrone for his late-night vigilantism, scolding him for not telling her and asking for her help. Tyrone, in turn, confronted Tandy for hypocritically helping the other women at a support group she had been seeing. The Club Rougarou Massacre Upon bringing the evidence to O'Reilly's apartment, Tyrone overheard the detective on her phone, learning there would be a sit-down between the gang leaders at Club Rougaru before teleporting away. Dressing for the occasion back at the church, Tyrone and Tandy decided to do their own investigation into the club. Receiving a signal from Tandy at the bar, Tyrone teleported into the back room where the meeting would take place and planted his recorder under the table, teleporting back out before a guard could find him. With nothing left to do but wait, Tyrone decided to blend in, ordering a few drinks with Tandy and flirting with one of the girls. When enough time had passed, he decided to collect the recorder, but suddenly noticed blood on the meeting room's window. Tyrone and Tandy rushed into the room, discovering that all the gang members had been brutally killed.Cloak & Dagger: 2.01: Restless Energy Reunions to be added Double Trouble to be added Rescuing the Girls to be added Illusions to be added Search for Tandy to be added Fight at the Viking Motel to be added Personality Tyrone was an outgoing person as a child, but after witnessing the death of his older brother, Billy, he became emotionally distant and closed off, harboring deep guilt. He is also worrisome about his family regarding the situation, noting that his mother's greatest fear is losing both of her kids. He tries very hard to live up to high expectations to impress his peers and family, which often leads to extreme stress and self-doubt. He harbors a sense of personal justice from the incident that took his brother away, willing to step up to do what he thinks is right. But, these decisions are very reckless as he disregards the consequences and how it can affect the people around him. Tyrone's tragic loss also resulted in a lot of repressed anger, mainly due to the fact that his brother's case was still quiet even after eight years. He admitted to his mother that he's been so used to having that anger and need for vengeance that he doesn't know what type of person he is without it. He was apprehensive about his powers at first but retains a strong sense of justice and morality which guided him into using his powers to save New Orleans with Tandy Bowen. Powers and Abilities Powers * Darkforce Manipulation: Cloak can channel Darkforce to create a field of darkness in his general vicinity. *'Teleportation': Cloak can envelop himself in a field of Darkforce, allowing him to move through the dimension to appear in a separate location. Cloak can teleport objects along with himself as well, as he was able to bring the bullet Detective James Connors fired at him while escaping, as well as a tarp he used to shroud himself in darkness. When his powers first manifested, he teleported to the roof of a Roxxon Corporation building with the sheet of his bed still wrapped around him. He is also able to teleport people as well, as he was able to bring Connors on top of a building with him and Tandy on top of the Roxxon Gulf Operations Facility. With help from Evita, he eventually mastered this ability, transporting both Tandy and Brigid O'Reilly into the abandoned church. His connection to Tandy Bowen also causes him to teleport to her in times of stress. This power is instinctual and can be triggered by panic, as seen when he was pushed over a railing and teleported away. Cloak also has the ability to teleport to people and locations he's never been to, as he appeared in Duane Porter's warehouse just by thinking of him. As he began to develop this ability further, he learned how to teleport rapidly, becoming able to dodge attacks from Tandy Bowen and gunshots from Detective Connors. *'Darkforce Absorption': Cloak has the power to banish people to the Darkforce Dimension. When facing Connors for the final time, Cloak summoned dark tendrils to seize and absorb Connors into himself. He also absorbed the Darkforce at the rink and then released it moments afterwards. He was also able to absorb Mayhem into himself as well as bullets whilst protecting a kid. *'Fear Perception': Cloak is capable of viewing the deepest fears of an individual in a hyper-realistic manner by touching an exposed part of their body. This ability allows him to gain insight on how he can manipulate others, though he usually opts against it as it feels invasive. *'Fear Manipulation': Cloak can manipulate and amplify the fears of those he touches to create a nightmares for his victims, as he forced a drug dealer to face a dark entity in order to scare him off.Cloak & Dagger: 1.06: Funhouse Mirrors *'Memory Perception': When he and Dagger are touching the same person, Cloak can view their actual memories, rather than just subjective representations of their fears (though the viewing of these memories may still take on some representational imagery, such as when they viewed Tandy's mother's memory of abuse at the hands of her husband). While viewing memories, avatars of Cloak and Dagger identical to their physical forms exist within these memories - with Cloak and Dagger able to interact with each other, and to lesser extent beings and objects within the memories as well. When using this ability on Ivan Hess he was aware of Cloak and Dagger's presence within his comatose mindscape, but retained no memory of this upon waking.Cloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories Abilities *'Thief': Johnson is an experienced thief, similar to Tandy Bowen, he can steal things undetected and with ease. At a young age, he was able to open a locked car and steal the Hi-Fi, then use cover to hide from the police. *'Tactician': Tyrone Johnson is an adept strategist, able to plan out successful and good plans for attacks. He was able to devise a way to infiltrate Duane Porter's drug operation and later developed the plan to take down James Connors. *'Combatant': Johnson is a capable fighter, being able to use his powers of teleportation to rapidly evade attacks and create his own offensive ones. *'Athlete': Johnson is an accomplished Basketball player and is a member of the Saint Sebastian's basketball team. Equipment *'Cloak': A handmade cloak originally created by Billy Johnson, but finished by Tyrone. Cloak uses this as a medium to channel his Darkforce powers. *'Hoodie': After his brother's cloak was damaged by the Terrors, Tyrone was given the hoodie he wore when he was young by Tandy Bowen, who had taken and kept it since their accident with the Roxxon Gulf Platform. Taking the place of the cloak, the hoodie acts as a medium to help Tyrone focus his powers. *'Baseball Bat': After getting assaulted by his teammates and locked in the locker room, Tyrone used a baseball bat to escape, then brought it with him for protection while continuing to stakeout James Connors. Cloak left it behind and was used by Connors to frame him for the Assassination of Kenneth Fuchs. *'Gun': Johnson stole his mother's revolver and attempted to kill Connors with it, only to teleport away in anger and accidentally shoot Bowen's car as she was fleeing the city. *'Taser': Johnson took two tasers to incapacitate the Terrors, mainly Mina Hess. Facilities *'Johnson Residence': To be added *'St. Sebastian's Preparatory School': To be added *'St. Theresa's Church': To be added Relationships Family *Tyrone † - Maternal Great-Grandfather *Otis Johnson - Father *Adina Johnson - Mother *Billy Johnson † - Brother Allies *Evita Fusilier - Love Interest *Francis Xavier Delgado - Former Teacher *Tandy Bowen/Dagger - Friend *Chantelle Fusilier † *Wild Red Hawks **Roland Duplantier *Brigid O'Reilly *Kenneth Fuchs † *Duane Porter † *Ivan Hess *Lafayette - Enemy turned Ally *Mikayla Bell *Mina Hess Enemies *New Orleans Police Department **James Connors - Attempted Killer and Attemped Victim **Bradford † **Daniels *Jeremiah *Benny - Former Classmate *Kev *Terrors *Uptown Block Kings *Money Hustle Gang *Mayhem *Andre Deschaine *Bo Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Cloak was a part of the urban team of superheroes Marvel Knights, alongside Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Doctor Strange. Behind the Scenes *Brandon M. Shaw, Jachin JJ Myers and Kyle Crawford were stunt doubles for Aubrey Joseph in the role of Cloak. References External Links * * Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students Category:Criminals Category:St. Sebastian's Preparatory School Students Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Divine Pairing Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes